


Sunshine

by Christian_at_No



Series: Bokuro Soulmate AU-Soul Colors [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coma, Complete, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury Recovery, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tears, chance encounter, enjoy, i hope it doesn't suck, implied dreamsharing, no beta we die like men, non-graphic car accident, oh my god I finished something, soul color au, the slightest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: A car.A fast car.And it was on the wrong side of the road.I heard it more than felt it, a crunch as half of my body was destroyed. I barely had the time to gasp before my world was turned to nothingness.I don’t think I woke up after that...Sequel to Gray. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's finally here, the sucky sequel to Gray. If you haven't read that one, you should. If you don't there will be a pretty big chance that you'll have no idea what's happening. That being said, I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry y'all had to wait for so long, but I've been busy working on a few projects and I hadn't gotten around to posting this.  
Chris

It was really late out.

The sky was an inky black with the occasional blinking light from planes passing overhead. This side of Tokyo, closer to the outskirts of the city, had finally settled down for the night. However, the faint buzz of the city center was still persistent, and I could just make out the varying shades of gray above the skyline; the glow of the neon Tokyo nightlife.

I stopped at the street corner, marveling at the radio silence for a moment. The day had been long, and I was exhausted. I had to attend multiple classes, the earliest of which began at 7:30 AM, but I had to wake up even earlier to make the train.

I stared at the blinking yellow light in front of me, a faded lamp across the way, and I took a step out onto the street. I glanced at my watch. 3:23 AM.

I needed to be up in about an hour and a half.

My apartment was two streets down, not even a five minute walk.

I was only halfway across the street when it happened.

I saw a flash of bright white out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to look, and I froze in surprise.

A car.

A fast car.

And it was on the wrong side of the road.

I heard it more than felt it, a crunch as half of my body was destroyed. I barely had the time to gasp before my world was turned to nothingness.

  
  
  


I don’t think I woke up after that...


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark most of the time, I noticed. I would see bright flickers, or hear an occasional whisper, but I never got a good picture. I didn’t really feel the passage of time, either. It was all a bit numb, and cold…

I wasn’t sure where I was or how I got there, but I wanted to leave; contrary to my wishes, my body refused to move.

I was hopeless for a while, floating in that abyss.

And then there was something that happened.

It took me by surprise, wonderfully pleasant surprise.

I found myself in a room, bathed in the golden warmth of the sun as it intruded upon the enclosed space, and subsequently across the face of a familiar stranger. He was sleeping, resting amongst the pitifully rumpled sheets of the sole piece of furniture in the room: a sparsely dressed bed. His skin was tinted with the glow, the planes of his face sharply defined with it, and it took my breath away.

I approached with caution, stepping into the golden illusion that this must’ve been, and waited for it all to disappear, for me to be once again left to the overwhelming darkness.

I don’t know how much time had passed, but it failed to vanish, and I cried.

.

It wasn’t something that lasted.

I was left to the darkness some time later, but even the dark, I realized, was impermanent. The gold glow that had graced my nothingness became commonplace, as did the sleeping stranger. 

Gradually, I became curious, and I often found myself wondering that, if he were to open his eyes, what color would they be? If he were to speak, would he tell me that he could see the gold, too?

.

It was sometime later that I found myself growing attached, absurd as it may sound. I was wanting to touch this stranger, to run my fingers through his hair, but I resisted. I was disturbed by my own desires.

Eventually, however, I couldn’t resist. The likelihood of this man being a figment of my imagination was extremely high, I reasoned, and I needed to know for sure.

I took a deep breath and stood, grounding myself before I approached the sleeping figure. I paused at the bedside and let out a soundless gasp. The planes of his face were sharp and attractive, swathed in golden from the light of the window, and I knew.

It was the familiarity in my gut, the fluttering of my heart, and the slight stuttering in my breath that told me. All my life, I had wanted to meet them⸺to meet him, and here he was.

I don’t know how long I stood there, but I must’ve cried for a long time after that.

.

I was combing my fingers through his hair when it happened, when he started to stir and mumble, but he never fully woke, and I felt my heart clench. I just wanted to see him,  _ really see him _ , outside of this wonderful dream. I wanted him to be my wonderful reality.

I wanted to talk to him.

To get to know him.

To hold him close.

I wanted so much, but I was worried that I would never get to have any of it, that I would have to settle, to be content with this. I sighed and closed my eyes, moving my mouth, molding my lips into words that had no sound.

_ “I’m sorry for wanting.” _

_ “I’m sorry that I can’t really meet you.” _

_ “I’m sorry that I’m an idiot.” _

_ “I’m sorry that I’m stuck here.” _

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead with a shuddering breath, opening them when I heard him sigh. I watched his eyes open as the light from the window brightened to the point of blinding, and everything was white.

.

I heard voices. Frantic voices and rushed footsteps.

It was brighter now, somewhere between that golden dream and the abyss, and I wasn’t sure if I liked it. I could feel pressure against my face, my hands… I was uncomfortable and sore.

But I could feel.

And, slowly, I realized that I could see.

I glanced over to my left and saw a familiar face, a friend.

Ah.

Akaashi.

How long had it been…?

How long…

I closed my eyes again, overwhelmed, and I think I fell back into that abyss for a while, if not as deep this time.

.

The next time I awoke, everything was much more vivid.

Bright.

Constricting.

A gentle hand met my shoulder followed by a stern, yet kind voice that I had almost forgotten, “Don’t move too much, Bokuto-san...”

I groaned, tilting my head to meet his gaze as I realized that over half of my body was numb at the moment.

“...Akaa…?” I managed to rasp.

He smiled in that tired way of his and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“...I need to piss,” I managed.

He snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was months before I could walk on steady legs again, and well over a year before I regained the muscle mass I’d lost. I was hesitant to walk around at night now, always looking over my shoulder and checking three times before I crossed the street. Rainy days wreaked havoc on my body, the pins in my legs making me stiff and sending aches up my spine. The finer motor skills I had once possessed were all but gone now, my left side being more damaged than the right.

But I survived when a lot of people said that I wouldn’t.

Even Akaashi had admitted that he had his reservations, and that spoke volumes.

There was one thing, however, that I missed about my year in a coma: my dream. That golden light, my…

My soulmate was there.

His face plagued my dreams when I slept, sharp and perfect and bathed in gold. I still found myself wanting, more so now that I had seen his face.

Would he want me?

I stared at the defined scars running down my leg, healing and ugly; I reached and traced my jaw, where I knew a plate resided beneath the skin.  _ Broken. _

Probably not.

I could feel Akaashi’s worried stare from the couch, drilling holes into my back, and I returned my attention to my food with a sigh.

.

I had fallen behind on classes, of course. I had to relearn everything, retake  _ everything _ and I was at a loss. I was still drowning in medical bills, I had to take two jobs.

I’d lost my first job a short time after the accident because no one knew if I was coming back, and that had put me back  _ months _ as far as finances were concerned. Bills were pouring in, and I was up to my neck in student debt.

I was lucky Akaa had managed to keep our apartment.

But there were moments when I wish I’d never woken up at all.

.

It was Akaashi who shoved the card in my face with an exasperated sigh, demanding that I do something with myself.

“...A gym membership?”

“A gym membership.”

Silence.

“Are you calling me fat?”

He arched a brow and snorted, plopping down on the couch next to me. “No, Bokuto-san,” he offered. “I’m calling you restless.”

“Oh.” I distracted myself with the tasseled edge of the couch throw blanket, averting my eyes.

“Without your classes, you have time between jobs that you didn’t before and you’ve been running around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off.”

“Hey-!”

Akaashi cut me off with an exasperated look. “Please.  _ Do something _ instead of constantly straightening our picture frames.” He gestured with the card, still held in his hand. “Put that boundless energy to good use.” Then, as though an afterthought, “And don’t make me waste my money for nothing.”

I laughed.

.

The gym quickly became a second home. I saw familiar faces every day, I knew every staff member by name, and I quickly realized that my scars made no difference.

I was getting my confidence back.

“Hey, Bo!”

I paused, racking the weight when I finished my set, relishing in the burn of my arms. “Hey, hey, hey, Yaku! What’s up, my man?”

He shrugged one shoulder, a towel and spray bottle on hand. “I was gonna meet up with a few friends after work today. You’re welcome to come.”

I thought for a moment. “What time?”

“About six. We were gonna meet over at  _ Oyaji’s  _ for drinks,” he elaborated, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder in a fairly useless gesture.

I nodded. “Yeah! Yeah, I can make that.”

Yaku smiled. “Great, see you then.”

“See you then.”

.

Akaashi had smiled fondly when I got home, and he looked relieved when I told him about my plans for the evening. He’d forced me into something other than sweats and offered to drive me in order to “prevent any stupidity.”

I snorted at that, but entertained him nonetheless. What I didn’t expect was for him to nearly shove me out of the car before it had even come to a full stop with a yell for me to have a good time. I frowned at the car as it doubled back, making a show of crossing my arms before laughing it off as I headed inside.

Yaku and a few of his friends were waiting by one of the front windows, snickering as I made my way to their table, but it evolved into something a little more like cackles as I approached, and I had a sneaking suspicion that their amusement was at my expense.

“Trouble with the girlfriend?” one of them managed through his fit.

“Ha-ha,” I grumbled, rolling my eyes. “Roommate,” I corrected as I sat.

I had seen most of them at the gym, some I had even talked to on a regular basis, but there were a few new faces that I couldn’t place. A sea of gray faces looked back at me, though I could see the gold of Sosuke’s earring, the yellow shirt Kouba was wearing, the blonde hair of a woman who walked passed us to sit at the bar…

There was a twinge in my chest.

I smiled.

“Is this everybody?”

Yaku sighed and looked at his watch. “I invited one of my other friends, but I don’t think he’ll be coming.”

One of the people that I didn’t recognize, a tall man with pale hair and sharp eyes that was seated next to Yaku, perked up. “Kuro?” he chirped, his voice nearly dripping with anticipation.

The PT glared at the man and, judging by the way the behemoth flinched, kicked him under the table, but he grunted an affirmation.

I was tempted to ask who that was when a grunt was uttered from next to me, one of the men I didn’t know. “So he’s done being a stubborn, lovesick lump on his couch?”

If looks could kill, Yaku would’ve murdered the man ten times over by now. When he spoke, it was deceptively steady, putting everyone on edge, “Yama, shut up. You know what he went through. If he wants to have some time alone, let him.”

Yama, a scary looking individual with a mohawk and a sleeve tattoo, frowned. “Oh, I know. But he’s been giving Ken the cold shoulder for almost a year. I’m just wondering when he had the time to talk to you—”

Yaku’s face fell, his gaze directed passed Yama’s head. He looked sick.

There was a clearing of someone’s throat. Yama stiffened and I turned around.

My breath caught and for a suffocating instant, I couldn’t breathe.

Our eyes met. His uncomfortable shuffling stopped. My mouth bobbed open, closed, open as I thought of something to say. I could feel a solitary tear roll down my cheek as reality came crashing into me at full speed, because I could see him— _ I could see him _ , really see him.

_ And his eyes were brown. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The series is complete. Thank you for sticking with me. Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! they are what fuels me.


End file.
